


ice cold summer

by lilibug



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: An AU of Sorts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, also there is only one bed, and some tropey goodness, college age, extreme cold, i know what i'm about, in which jughead has to warm betty up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/pseuds/lilibug
Summary: It’s hard to say what went wrong and where. There were a multitude of factors at play, a butterfly effect if you will.The situation Betty had found herself in was one she wouldn’t have dreamt of in her wildest fantasies; because this wasn’t a fantasy. This was an unfortunate situation.Or maybe it was the most fortunate situation she had ever landed herself in.





	ice cold summer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a very short amount of time because suddenly I had the desire to write for a camp riverdale prompt. this is for the extreme conditions day! please enjoy some delicious bughead smut. 
> 
> thanks to [@theheavycrown](https://theheavycrown.tumblr.com) for her sharp beta eye and all around wonderfulness. plus this lovely gif header! ♡

It’s hard to say what went wrong and where. There were a multitude of factors at play, a butterfly effect if you will. 

The situation Betty had found herself in was one she wouldn’t have dreamt of in her wildest fantasies; because this wasn’t a fantasy. This was an unfortunate situation. 

“T—T—Thank you.” Her teeth chattered, clanking together in the uncontrollable wobble of her jaw. It was ruining the moment considerably, but she couldn’t help the endorphins that still managed to light up her skin in a slow simmer. Her fingers were just as numb as her toes, despite her attempts to bury them against the warmth of Jughead’s shoulders as she desperately clung to him. 

He was solid under the press of her fingers, planes of sinewy muscle flexing against her as he held her steady. She was cold enough that she was beginning to think she was warm, her brain tricked into falling into the oblivion of hypothermia. Suddenly, her eyelids were heavy, but there was plenty of her that was very awake and aware of the sparse amount of clothes between them. She felt his skin with each inhale, as her chest rose against his. 

“Betty, stop thanking me.” 

“B—but you’re helping m—me,” she rubbed her nose along his jaw, trying to bury herself in his warmth, lips almost brushing the side of his neck. She wondered if he could feel the tremble in them, a hair's breadth away from his skin. 

“It’s _ my _ fault this happened in the first place.” 

She could hear the frown in his voice as his hands tugged her closer. It made her heart skip a beat, and she closed her eyes to revel in the sensation of his arms looped around her waist, of his bare chest against her own. Stupidly, she wanted this moment to last forever. 

“You didn’t push me into that p—pond, Jug.” 

He sighed, the warm huff of air tickling her ear, sending a shock of heat curling low in her belly. “I didn’t stop you from going out there, though.” 

“We all know how stubborn I can be,” Betty offered in consolation. “I s—swear I measured the ice correctly. Or I just weigh too much.” 

Jughead shook his head once, nuzzling into her hair as he let out a soft, chiding tsk. “You do not. Stop putting yourself down.” 

“Only when you do,” she teased. “Seriously, I already feel much better.” Her body was beginning to thaw against him. It worried her how much she didn’t want to move away from him, the prospect of letting go sank her heart in her chest like the Titanic in the middle of the ocean. 

“Yeah?” He rubbed a hand up and down her back, fingertips dragging over her spine and shoulders in a slow sweep. “If I knew this was what it took to get into bed with you, maybe I would have pushed you in.” 

“We were going to be sharing later anyway.” 

He stilled against her, and she opened her eyes to stare at the logs of the cabin wall over his shoulder. 

When they agreed to come on this ‘Ice Cold Summer Getaway’, as Veronica so aptly named it, they didn’t realize they would be sharing a room. Let alone a bed. From his reaction, she assumed he had planned to be a gentleman and sleep on the couch in the living room. But she wasn’t going to have that. They’d been friends for almost twelve years, she was comfortable sharing a bed with him. 

But the days events had ended with his back to her as she stripped of her cold, soaked clothing, leaving only her underwear on as she climbed between the covers. He had stripped down to his boxers and slid in bedside her, arms curling around her shivering skin until she melted into him. 

“I was going to—”

“I know,” she interrupted. “But you’re an idiot, Jughead Jones.” 

He snorted out a morose laugh. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

"Ok." She breathed him in, the smell of spruce and cedar lingered on his skin. Her tongue was loose and light, and she wondered if it was entirely possible that she cracked her head on the ice before she fell through. "I've had a crush on you since we were eight." 

"_What_?" 

"Yep," she popped the 'p' dramatically, head lolling to the side as rested her cheek against his shoulder. His hands loosened around her and she almost dug her nails into him, afraid he was going to recoil from her completely. "Sorry if that makes this uncomfortable." 

"I just…" Jughead fell silent for a moment. "Why me?" 

It's like he was asking her if she knew him, and she _ does._

"Because you're a weirdo," she grinned even though he couldn't see it, her index finger drawing lines between the freckles that dotted his arm. "And I can just be myself around you. I don't have to be Elizabeth because I know you like Betty just fine." 

"I'm in love with you, Betty Cooper," he breathed, even and confident. 

Her eyes closed as her mind supplied the words on repeat, committing every detail to memory. Jughead’s voice conveyed a very different meaning of the world love from any other time he had said the phrase. Her heart beat a little faster, the world seeming to slip away, as time and space slowed to a halt and she soaked up this moment like a sponge. 

She leaned back until she could meet his eyes. It was alarming; the way he seemed to drink her in, pupils swallowing blue-gray the longer the seconds passed between them.

"I guess we're both idiots." Everything was on the cusp of change, and she was acutely aware of his hands curved around her hips, palms searing her skin. She bit her lip, fingers light and hesitant as they trailed up to his neck. 

Jughead released his hold to tilt her chin up. The intensity of his gaze made her shiver within his grasp. A little exhale left his parted lips, his tongue darting out to wet them as he ran the tip of his thumb along her lower lip. Pulling down, he freed it from her teeth. His eyes flickered back and forth from her eyes to her lips. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Betty couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped but, before it could be misinterpreted, she curled her hand around his neck and pulled herself forward to press their lips together. 

There weren’t any fireworks beneath her eyelids. Her world didn’t careen off its axis. No. Kissing Jughead felt right, like it was always meant to be, akin to coming home after a long day or the calm lap of the ocean tickling her ankles. Grounding. Serene.

The fingers at her hip gripped harder than before as he pulled her closer. His lips moved against her slowly, soft but firm, lingering in their movements and drawing an impatient sigh from her throat. 

She tangled her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck, tugging on the short strands. He licked her lower lip, tongue darting against her briefly before his teeth caught hold and pulled ever so slightly. Yanking on his hair, she tilted his head back and forced her lip from his hold as he groaned lowly. 

His eyes opened, half-lidded, as his lips threatened to pull up in a smirk. 

"I should have known you'd be like this."

"Be—" she pressed a kiss to his lips, "like—" another to the line of his jaw, "what?" She stopped just below his ear, lips lingering against the heat of his skin. 

"You might not be a cheerleader anymore," he began, head tilting along with the movement of her hand as she moved him to her liking. "But you're still a vixen." 

"Some things don't shed so easily," she quipped, teeth grazing the lobe of his ear before she was rewarded by a delightful hum that vibrated through his chest. 

"Is that a pun on my being a Serpent?" 

Clutching at his shoulder, she pulled to lift herself, lips pressing up his ear as she inhaled the scent of his shampoo. It made her a little dizzy and warm, but he smelled so good. "Maybe. So that means no holding back for either of us. Full dark, no stars." 

One of his knees wedged between her thighs, hands light on her sides until his palms fit against the dip of her waist. His breath in her ear sent a shuddering wave of _ want _ straight to her groin. Her skin warmed under his touch and she wanted his hands, his lips, everywhere. 

"Say please."

A demand she would easily give into. "Please, Juggie." 

"I could get used to hearing that," he groaned, burying his nose into her neck. "Sounds way better than my daydreams." 

She arched against him, fingers scratching along his scalp as his mouth descended upon her throat. His lips pressed barely there kisses that she felt all the way in her toes, never quite scratching the itch that was beginning to build. 

"What kind of daydreams?" 

He chuckled, "Curious, huh? Well, I've had a lot of fuel over the years." His fingers drummed against her ribs, inching upward and back down again, teeth grazing the skin under her jaw as he sucked a bruise into her skin. 

Betty squirmed, hips wiggling. "Like what?" 

"With all the skirts you're always wearing — and that's not even counting the cheerleading uniform — it's safe to say I've got an obsession with your legs." 

Jughead licked the fresh mark on her neck. The brush of his tongue against the sensitive skin made her sigh and she pulled at the hair within her grasp. 

"Tell me all the ways you've dreamt about them." She felt emboldened, running high on adrenaline and the knowledge that he _ wanted _ her. Lusted after her. Dreamt about her. She wanted to know everything. 

His tongue flicked against the lobe of her ear before dragging up the shell and she clenched his hair as a quiet moan rumbled out of her chest. He nibbled on the sensitive patch of skin underneath, hands sliding back to her hips, pinkies slipping underneath the band of her underwear. Soon enough, she'd be sweating under this attention and she wondered about the shift in temperature, if the flip-flop between cold and hot would be too much. She found that, for once, she didn't care to think about the consequences, not when he was rolling her onto her back in one swift motion. 

He was above her, shifting a knee between her thighs before pressing up against the apex of her legs. Her underwear felt damp against her cunt and she couldn't help but bite her lip, the rock of her hips against his thigh unconscious as she slid her hands to grasp at his shoulders. 

"Jesus, Betty — you're so fucking beautiful," he swore unabashedly, his gaze trailing over her collarbone before falling down to her breasts. His fingers spread out and up, crossing over the curves of her stomach and ribs until his hands reached her chest. He brushed the sides of her breasts in reverence then cupped her jaw, tipping her face up. 

She stretched to meet him in a kiss, panting breaths were swallowed between them. is thigh ground down into her pelvis, building the heat in her core to higher levels and making it difficult to focus on anything but her desire. 

"Please," she whispered against his lips. "Tell me." 

"Such a good girl," Jughead pecked at the corner of her mouth, nose rubbing against hers, before pulling back and resting his weight on the palm beside her. His other hand ran down her hip, pulling the band of her underwear as far as it would stretch before it snapped back into place. 

As the sting seared her skin, she bit her lip, eyes fluttering with the pleasure that it produced. 

He gripped at her thigh, palm sliding underneath and hiking her leg up to rest high on his hip. "I used to stare at you across our desks in The Blue and Gold and watch you cross and uncross your legs." He increased the pressure of his own thigh between her legs, forcing her to release her lip with a gasp. "Skirts, jeans, shorts — didn't matter. I'd always imagine laying you out on the desk and you wrapping those long legs around my head, my hips — both." 

"I'd wear those skirts just to see if I noticed your gaze lingering," she huffed, hands holding tight as she rocked her hips against him with purpose. "I guess I wasn't as good as a detective as I thought." 

Humming in agreement, he nipped down her throat. "I was discreet because I never wanted to risk the rejection." 

With a little flutter of her heart, hurt spread through her chest as she wanted nothing more than to pepper him with her own lips. 

"And don't get me started on your tits," he mumbled through a heavy inhale, leaning in to bite at her collarbone. His fingers dug into her thighs, pulling and lifting her hips to help her rock against him. "I've wanted to bury my face in them since you started wearing bras." 

"Jug," she chastised, but she couldn't help the laugh that left her throat. "I was like thirteen." 

"_Exactly_. It's been a tortuous seven years in Hell over here." He punctuated his sentiment with a thrust of his hips against her pelvis. The press of his cock through the thin material of his boxers forced her laugh to a moan. 

He lapped the dip at the base of her throat, working his way down until he was mouthing at the top of her breasts. 

"We've got a lot of ground to cover and I'm too impatient to take it slow. It's time to live out all those fantasies," Betty purred, fingers creeping up to thread through his hair and guide his head the rest of the way down. His tongue darted out to the thin skin over her sternum, before nuzzling the swell of her breast with his nose. 

"Did I mention I love you?" 

"Sounds familiar." 

Her hands tugged at his hair again, his soft grunt and breath fanning over her nipple pebbling it even further at the sudden attention. He nipped at the underside, teeth and tongue fleeting as he drew up to the hardened peak. His breath was hot, sending her mouth dropping open in a pant as he swirled his tongue up and over. 

It was like a lightning strike of desire that seemed to soak her underwear. "Fuck," she whined, hands trapped in his hair and only pulling him closer as she all but rode his thigh. 

"I've barely done anything to you, Betty. And look how much of a mess you are," he tsk'd, tongue flicking against her nipple again and again until she was arching up into him. "Are you gonna come like this? With my mouth on your tits, rutting up against me like a cat in heat?" 

She rolled her head to the side, eyes squeezed shut as he bit gently and tugged until she was whimpering. 

Jughead closed his lips around her nipple, relentless, laving his tongue over her in an overwhelming warmth and wetness. He continued until her hips were snapping up and gravelly moans flowed from her lips like water. He released her with a loud 'pop', switching to her other breast and lingering just above. 

"Answer me." 

Her head was swimming. "Y—yes. I'm close already." 

"Good," he praised and the flush of heat that burned in her chest had never felt so good. 

His hand worked higher under her thigh, grabbing a handful of her ass, hefting her up against him to grind faster, harder. 

"I want you to look at me when you come, Betty." 

As if she wasn't dying already, her eyes opened to find him looking up at her from the valley of her breasts, tongue flickering over her nipple. His pupils were blown, black nearly reflecting her image back. She wondered if she was as red as she felt, flushed all the way to her chest. 

"Juggie," she moaned, hands pushing his mouth to her as she continued rock against his thigh in slow drags of her hips. "I can't — I need—" 

His teeth grazed her nipple, tongue laving attention over it as he murmured praise into her skin between licks and flicks. "You're doing so good. You can do it." 

Betty was writhing underneath him, one hand falling to the mattress to grip a handful of the sheets as the other anchored against him. She was teetering back and forth for a full minute, choking on quiet moans while her hips thrust in an errant rhythm

Then, she dropped from the ledge she'd been dangerously leaning over, only to fall into an ocean of bliss. Pleasure radiated from her core as she stilled, back arched up from the bed, eyes on Jughead as he licked his swollen lips. 

She panted, catching her breath before letting herself fall back against the bed with a groan. "What was _ that_?" 

"I believe that was an orgasm—"

"Hah hah." She shoved his smirking face away from her chest, grateful as he leaned up on his elbows to hover over her. "I meant — just — I've never—" 

He grabbed her chin between his fingers, shushing her as he tipped their lips together. 

"We don't need to talk about before yet," he said softly, the brush of his kiss making her lips tingle. "I just want to experience now with you." 

"Am I going to wake up from a very long coma in about three seconds or did I in fact die in that pond?" 

Laughing, he leaned their foreheads together. His thumb brushed over the apple of her cheek, and she nuzzled into it. "I'm the one that's probably dreaming." 

"Maybe we both are — lying in bed with our backs to each other, cold feet, wishing for the other to roll over or say something. Anything." 

Jughead kissed her again, the slow drag of their mouths rekindling the fire under her skin. She wanted to burn as bright as he would let her. 

"I might have plucked up the courage in a day or so." 

"Perhaps during a game of truth or dare?"

"Oh absolutely. Veronica would have pulled out all the stops. It's probably why she invited us up here." 

"She's not really as sneaky as she thinks," Betty brought her hands up to slide along the flex of his biceps. His skin was smooth and warm and she wanted to touch every part of him that she'd been unable to for so long. 

"Apparently it wasn't obvious enough that I have this obsession with Betty Cooper, though." 

She pursed her lips, his own hitting the corner of her mouth as he trailed a line of kisses to her jaw and back. "Well, I'm starting to make sense of it now." 

"Is that right?" 

"Mmhm. In fact — I have it on good authority that she finds it flattering." 

He smiled against her lips, that rare boyish grin that only cropped up once in a while. And if she was really counting, most of the time it had always been for her anyway. She really should have known. 

"Good, because I want you. So fucking bad." The words made her hum, his tongue licking at the seam of her lips. "I'm tired of watching from the shadows." 

"Steal me then." 

"Is it really stealing when you're so willing?" He raised an eyebrow, palm sliding over her thigh as he backed his knee away. His fingers grazed the front of her underwear; they were soaked — from him, from her. 

Jughead pressed in against her and her back arched off the bed towards him in a gasp. 

His fingers moved, barely there touches over her underwear, and she was practically keening. Still sensitive and reeling from previous orgasm, she couldn't help but squirm. Flexing her thighs, she pulled him into her neck, his breath fanning over the bite he'd sucked into her throat. 

"I want you too," Betty moaned. "Let's — I want this. Please." 

"You want what?" He asked, wrist turning so he could palm her cunt, grinding down against her clit until she was spasming underneath him. 

Tugging his hair between her fingers, she pulled up his head until she was able to look into his eyes. She wet her lips. "I want you to fuck me." 

"God, _ yes_." He growled, eyes dropping as he leaned his forehead to her collarbone. His hips ground into her, fingers dipping beneath the soaked edges of her underwear and just brushing her folds before pulling away. 

He stilled for a moment, panting harshly against her neck. "Fuck. I don't — I don't have a condom—" 

Her eyes squeezed shut, fingers petting through his hair. She chewed on her lip, pain flickering through and she wondered which of them bit a little too hard. Not that she really minded. 

She was fairly certain that Veronica and Archie had spades of them in their room, but she wasn't about to go _ ask _ them for one. 

"You know I'm on the pill, Jug." 

A reminder chimed every day on her phone, though she rarely needed it. Since the beginning, she had always been diligent about taking her birth control. Having a sister who had twins at seventeen would do that to you. 

"Yeah," he sounded resigned. "But my moral obligations say double or nothing." 

It wasn't as if she wasn't in agreement with him, but she was wanton at this point. Because it was him, because it was _ Jughead_, she felt comfortable enough. 

"Just pull out." 

"What — really?" 

She nodded as he lifted onto his elbows to look at her. "It would be better than nothing. And at this point I'm willing to beg." 

A single eyebrow raised at that, smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. 

Before it could go further, she slapped her hand over his mouth. "Later, Juggie. We'll have all the time in the world." 

He licked her palm and she pulled her hand away with a shriek, wiping it against his cheek. His grin was infectious as he leaned in to kiss her, mouths coming together with increasing intensity until their hands were fumbling to rid each other of their underwear.

"Well, this was certainly one way to warm you up." 

Rolling her eyes, she lifted her knee and parted her legs until he could settle more comfortably between her thighs. His hands spanned the curve of her hips as he lifted her up, cock nestling against the wet folds of her cunt and— 

Any response died on her tongue, hands shakily grabbing at his forearms as she realized how much she wanted this. How much she wanted him. She ached for this, clit throbbing underneath his gentle rutting. 

It didn't matter that Jughead wasn't her first, all she knew was that she wanted him to be her last. 

"Betty?" He questioned, resting on his forearms above her, fingers brushing strands of sweaty, wavy hair away from her forehead and neck. 

She shook her head, breathing out in a rush as she found her voice, albeit its quiet tone. "I'm ready." 

"So good for me," Jughead murmured, kissing the corner of her mouth as he wrapped a hand around his cock. He pumped himself a few times, rubbing the head between her folds. Her legs fell even further open, knees drawing up high against his sides. 

He slid in easily, her cunt sucking him in until his hips were flush against her own. It was all slick, velvet heat. Impossible fullness. Complete. 

Betty sighed, wiggling her hips for more as her fingers stroked up and down his forearms. "S'good," she echoed, eyes fluttering. 

It took another minute or so before Jughead actually moved, cresting forward and grinding into her as he buried his face against her neck. His lips and mouth on her skin had her head lolling to the side, presenting more of her neck as she fell into mindlessness. 

He pulled out almost completely, until the absence of his cock made her want to whine, before rocking forward and filling her once more. 

As he fucked into her, with measured snaps of his hips, she was so slick that the sound of them coming together was obscene. It only made her stomach coil tighter, cunt clenching around him. 

"I'm definitely not dreaming," he groaned into her neck, one hand curling around her shoulder and pushing her down onto him with every thrust of his hips. Hiked one of her legs even higher, he wrapped it around his waist. 

Betty couldn't help but giggle as she raised her legs to hook properly around his waist, her head knocking back with each slide in. "I'm glad for that," she finally managed, a little breathless. 

"I'm definitely looking forward to waking up with you though," he continued, breath shallow against her neck. "Though I doubt we'll make it to breakfast." 

She hummed, head tipping back as she ground her hips up with each thrust, steadily matching him. Her clit throbbed for attention against the ridge of his pelvis, as she reached for that unmistakable _ need _. A hazy heat curled around her, like a cloud of incensed smoke, overwhelming her senses as she fought for a way out.

"S'fine by me." 

He growled, the sound vibrating from his chest to hers as they breathed as one. 

"The things you fucking do to me, Betts." He nipped at her throat, jaw, ear — "I want so much. Wanna mark you up for the world to see you're finally mine." 

Her hands wandered to his shoulders, nails raking down his back like the wings of an angel. "Only if I get to, too," she gasped.

Jughead bucked into her, hard, at that. And she did it again, and again. Her nails scratched down his skin, leaving red lines in their wake as his teeth marked her neck with purple and red wherever he pleased. 

"Fuck," he panted harshly, tongue laving over her collarbone when he managed to suck in a breath. His hips drove into her erratically, cock dragging against her walls as she clenched around him with purpose. "I'm not gonna last." 

"That's okay." She shook her head, clinging to him as he angled his hips down. "I — come on my cunt, then — then rub it in." 

Groaning, he swore into her neck with a sharp snap of his hips. His fingers dug into her hip, bruising, as he held himself back. 

He managed another minute of steady, slow thrusts before he was raised up onto his knees, untangling her legs from his waist until her feet were flat on the bed. He rocked his hips into her, one hand pushing his sweaty hair up and away from his forehead as he exhaled. 

His eyes roamed her chest and waist before dropping down to her cunt, watching his cock disappear into her tight heat. 

"Fucking killing me, Betty." 

A tremble quaked in her thighs as she held her legs apart, back arching until she bit her lip again.

He thrust into her shallowly, his abdominals contracting before he was wrapping his fingers around his cock and pulling out of her completely. With a few pumps, his movements aided by her slick, he brought himself close to her cunt. 

Her mouth dropped open in a pant as she leaned up on her elbows to watch as he fucked his hand, cock dragging over her clit as he rocked his hips forward and back. His groans faded to held breaths and shaky exhales before one final, quiet call of her name. 

Jughead stilled, bracing himself on her knee as his cock twitched and jumped, come spilling over his hand and splashing her cunt and clit. 

She felt warm, wet, and needy. Her hips tilted up, knees pressing into the bed as she moaned. Then, he did exactly as he was asked. 

Hand still around the base of his cock, he gathered the come over her clit, fucking up against her with short thrusts as he grunted. "You like my come dripping all over your cunt? 

Her mind went blank, mouth drying as she struggled to breathe, let alone speak. She rose to meet each slide of his cock, her hands gripping the sheets again as she trembled. She was…. Right. There. 

"Yes," she gasped. "It feels so fucking good. I'm gonna — I'm gonna come." 

"Come for me," Jughead growled, catching her chin between his fingers and drawing her gaze down from the ceiling. "Come, Betty." 

Her chest heaved, back arching a little further before freezing as she ground her hips in sync with his movements. Her lungs burned, stomach clenching _ tighter tighter tighter _ until she felt like she would combust. 

Then finally, she let go. 

The water pulled her under once more, but this time she welcomed it.

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks everyone! more smut always coming up. 
> 
> tumblr - [@lilibug--xx](https://lilibug--xx.tumblr.com)


End file.
